


what about me

by himborights



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Calvin is a giggly drunk, Comforting, Jealousy, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Unreciprocated feelings, literally thats it idk what tags to use, this is sfw i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himborights/pseuds/himborights
Summary: “You actually have to stop, Calvin,” Axel says, snatching the bottle of sake away from his intoxicated best friend’s sweaty hands. “I swear, you’re going to kill yourself or something.”“I’m fine… I don’t have work tomorrow,” Calvin says giddily, his voice slurring, hands reaching for the bottle. Axel tightened his grip on the glass neck and pulled away, causing Calvin to face-plant onto the couch.





	what about me

**Author's Note:**

> axel and calvin are my original characters!  
if you'd like to see some content of them, i have drawings of them on my instagram+twitter+tumblr (@kaizmos). on tumblr you can search the tag "kaizmos_oc" !
> 
> enjoy your meal

“You actually have to stop, Calvin,” Axel says, snatching the bottle of sake away from his intoxicated best friend’s sweaty hands. “I swear, you’re going to kill yourself or something.”

“I’m fine… I don’t have work tomorrow,” Calvin says giddily, his voice slurring, hands reaching for the bottle. Axel tightened his grip on the glass neck and pulled away, causing Calvin to face-plant onto the couch.

Axel’s sister had mailed him some of the alcohol during her visit to their grandparents in Korea (without warning him first, might he add) and he’s beginning to regret not giving it away before Calvin had found them.

He never would have seen it coming, though. Calvin was never much of a drinker-- always refusing whenever Axel offered, going on about how “consuming alcohol during a weekday is irresponsible”, and all that. Calvin is not the type to get shit-faced at all. This view of him, heavy red blush over his cheeks and nose, black t-shirt collar slipping past his shoulder, and giggling like a maniac was a new sight for Axel. He doesn’t know what to think of it.

“I’m hiding this away, and after tonight, I’m putting locks on all our cabinets,” Axel mutters, standing up to head over to the kitchen.

When he comes back to the living room where his trashed friend is, Calvin had stopped laughing and was now staring at his feet in silence. Axel plops down on the couch next to him.

“I have water,” he offers, holding it out to Calvin, who takes it from him but doesn’t bring the cup to his mouth.

Axel reaches up and presses his palm to Calvin’s forehead, which was warm, and he sighed. “You really are fucked. And I’m going to have to drive you home, too.” When Calvin doesn’t respond to that, he sighs again. “Or you can spend the night here, I guess.”

“Did I do something wrong?” Calvin says suddenly, completely ignoring whatever Axel was talking about before.

“I mean… you did drink a lot, so maybe don’t do that next time?” Axel says slowly, scratching his forehead. 

“I’m not talking about that,” Calvin murmured, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. It’s just now that Axel realizes that there are tears. Calvin continues after pausing, “I mean, is there something wrong with  _ me _ ?”

Axel is taken aback by his question. He opens his mouth and closes it, then opens it again. And closes it. In the span of one second, a million thoughts fly in his head, but he gives his answer immediately.

“Of course not. Why would you think that?”

Calvin looks a little relieved at his answer, but his eyes dart away. “Okay.”

“Did something happen?” Axel asks, moving to sit on the floor so Calvin can look at him directly. “You can tell me.”

“Nothing happened.” Calvin turns away and buries his face in the sofa cushion. “I’m just being stupid,” he mumbles, the fabric of the couch muffling the sound.

“Hey, listen to me.” Axel feels his tone sharpening and blood pressure rising, but it’s not anger at Calvin. He’s filled with worry and concern but is afraid that Calvin thinks it’s annoyance directed at him. So he clears his throat and tries to soften his voice a little more. “Calvin. Cal.”

“Yeah?” Calvin turns back around to face him. The area around his eyes are slightly pink.

“You always tells me things. And there’s obviously something bothering you right now-- I don’t know what, but whatever it is, I’m not going to judge you or make fun of you or whatever you think I’ll do. It’ll be between just you and me, like always,” Axel says seriously, sitting up straighter so he’s closer. “What’s bothering you right now?”

Calvin’s brows furrow a bit. He goes back to staring at his feet.

Axel feels a sense of defeat as he leans back and props himself up on his forearms, looking up at the ceiling.

He can’t be mad. Axel himself has an issue with talking things out and Calvin was the same sometimes. He can’t expect a lot from someone who’s intoxicated out of his mind, too. He closes his eyes.

“I got rejected,” he hears Calvin say quietly, under his breath.

Axel opens his eyes to peer at his friend, who had laid back down on the sofa.

“I’ve been talking to him for like, a month, and I asked if we could be something more, and he said no,” Calvin says, his eyes shut now.

“...Oh.” Axel feels his throat tighten.

“He didn’t even tell me why. He was really nice to me this whole time and he likes boys and now he just says that we can’t date and I don’t know what I did wrong.”

Axel takes a breath, thinking about what to say. It’s like every word from the English language has slipped out of his brain at that moment and now he doesn’t know how to comfort someone who’s important to him.

Someone who might be  _ too _ important to him.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Calvin,” he manages to get out.

“Hm,” is all Calvin says.

“I’m serious. Some guys are just dicks. They’ll lead you on and be Mr. Nice Guy and the next day they decide they’re done messing around with you and move onto the next person. It’s not because you did anything, it’s because they just don’t care,” Axel continues. He doesn’t bother looking at Calvin. He doesn’t even know if he’s listening, but he keeps talking.

“Trust me, I’ve been there before. It really hurts and ruins your self esteem but in a lot of cases it isn’t personal.”

He hears Calvin sniff a little. “I guess you’re right. Boys can be assholes.”

“Yeah.” Axel lies down on the carpeted floor. “Not everyone is like that, though.”

When Calvin doesn’t answer him, Axel looks up to see him curled up, eyes closed and mouth slightly agape. It almost makes Axel want to laugh a little bit, if he weren’t feeling so down. 

Wrapping him up in a blanket, Axel carries Calvin to his room to drop him off in his bed and closes the door behind him as he leaves. He grabs a pillow to bring with him to the living room so he can lie down on the couch. The ticking clock reads 1:24am. He closes his eyes for the final time that night, chest feeling heavy. 

  
  



End file.
